gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Ponies
This is a redo of the Hub game Adventure Ponies My problems are Awkward controls (attack on S/down and flight on space), poor character sprites (even being limited by retraux, they could have just asked bronies for better 8-bit-sprites; same applies to 8-bit-version of title music), almost no scenery and no plot to speak of. So I decided to fix this. I'll also put in notes. I'll put reasons in parenthesis. Plot Star Swirl the Bearded erased the memory of the Mane Six's adventures forcing them to relive all of them. Levels * Level 1: Ponyville Stage 1 ** Playable: Applejack, Rarity & Rainbow Dash, Scootie Belloom (after you beat her) * Level 2: The Castle of the 2 Sisters ** Playable: Applejack * Level 3: Ponyville Stage 2 ** Playable: Twilight * Level 4: The Everfree Forest ** Playable: Twilight, Trixie, Fluttershy * Level 5: Ponyville Stage 3 ** Playable: Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie * Level 6: Tenochtitlan Basin ** Playable: Rainbow * Level 7: Sweet Apple Acres ** Playable: Applejack * Level 8: Manehattan ** Playable: DJ Pon-3 & Octavia Melody * Level 9: Canterlot ** Playable: Twilight, Rarity, Princess Celestia * Level 10: The Crystal Empire ** Playable: Twilight, Princess Cadence (after you beat her) * Level 11: Tambelon ** Playable: The Mane Six, Knight Shade * Level 12: Tartarus ** Playable: Twilight, Discord, Scorpan * Level 13: Friendship Rainbow Kingdom ** Playable: Trixie, Discord, Princess Luna * Level 14: Frozen Equestria ** Playable: All playable characters, Harmony Villains/Forced villains I won't use & the reason why * Manny Roar (The only reason why he attacked was because of that damn thorn) * Gilda (I know she is a bully & made Fluttershy cry, but that was nothing compared to Pinkie's behavior) * Sports Pegasi/Boy Bullies (They're not the villains of Sonic Rainboom, it was Rarity) * Quarry Eels (Despite how big they are, they're not much really) * Jet Set & Upper Crest (They didn't do much) * Iron Will (He's based off Mr. T & the most likable character in Putting Your Hoof Down. I didn't like Pinkie, Rarity & the writers make us blame him for Fluttershy's actions & he didn't even get his payment) * Garble & his friends (They're not the monsters. It was Twilight, Rarity & Rainbow) * Babs Seed (I guess it's the Freudian Excuse) * Lightning Dust (She wouldn't be a villain if the writes didn't changed the damn ending of Wonderbolts Academy) Enemies Bolded enemies are mini-bosses. Ponyville * Parasprites * The Cutie Mark Crusaders/Scootie Belloom (They tried to get the marks from fusion) * Diamond Dogs (They switch between being enemies & a boss. That's confusing) * DJ Pon-3 & Octavia Melody (It's because they wanted more recognition) * Dragon (This has been used too much as a boss. I'm trying not to demonize Basil & Reginald. The game calls it Dragon Garble. Idiot) * Derpy (You guys are going to punch me in the balls for this) * Tatzelwurm (I'm getting on the weirdest Tremors vibes) The Castle of the 2 Sisters * Shadowbolts * Headless Horse * Shadowfright (He appears to protect Nightmare Moon) The Everfree Forest * Cockatrice * Cragadile (It's a good choice) * Ursa Minor (It's needed for the Ursa Major to be a boss) Tenochtitlan Basin * Caballeron's minions * Dr. Caballeron * Cats * Daring Do '(You fight her because she had with you) * '''Chimera '(It was a good fight) Sweet Apple Acres * Vampiric Fruit Bats (The only thing I changing for these creatures is instead of apples, the bats suck on pony blood) * '''Flutterbat * Timberwolves (These are obvious too & a giant timberwolf will more HP) * Giant Timberwolf Manehattan * Mane-iac's minions * Suri Polomare (She needs a good beatdown) * Hum Drum * Power Ponies Canterlot * Royal Guards * Changelings (You won't get hurt if they turn into you or friends in order to trick you) * Hydra (I didn't like with what they did to it & you might wandering what's it doing here. That's because Chrysalis was able to mind-control it) * Shining Armor (Chrysalis mind-controlled him) * Princess Celestia (Same thing) * Arabus (I'm basing him off the fan design) The Crystal Empire * Crystal Golems * Cerberus (Sombra mind-controlled him) * Spike * Princess Cadence (Same thing) Tambelon * Grogar's minions * Squirk (Like Arabus, I'm basing him off the fan design) Tartarus * Lavan (Seems appropriate based what the location is supposed to be) Friendship Rainbow Kingdom * The Mane Six (Let's just say they went a little to far) Frozen Equestria * Windigos (These are my favorite group creatures) Bosses * Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon * Nightmare Moon * Trixie * Ursa Major * Discord * Ahuizotl * The Flim Flam Brothers * Mane-iac * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * Grogar * Lord Tirek * Harmony (a fusion of the Mane Six) * Star Swirl the Bearded Category:Video Games Category:My Little Pony Category:MLP